


Those of the Doomed Tomorrow

by ElegantButler



Category: Beny Tchaicovsky
Genre: Based on 3D Animation, Based on Computer Animation, Gen, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: This work of fanfiction was lovingly created in honor of the works of Beny Tchaicovsky, who was a genius in the art of 3D Computer Animation.





	Those of the Doomed Tomorrow

Those of the Doomed Tomorrow  
By Elegant Butler  
Inspired by the works of Beny Tchaicovsky  
(Be sure to watch the Morning Star Trilogy, which consists of “The Call”, “Caught Between Worlds”, and “Dimensional Connections.”

Wavering along their linear path, the Hangermen did not stop to ponder their lot in life.  
Headless, save for the triangular coathangers which made up for their missing crania, they were forever doomed to follow the pathway of the Line, their ghostly torsos fluttering like shirts in a summer breeze.

They had once been human. Sometime long ago. And whatever had somehow condemned them to their current shape had not the decency to remove the consciousness that made them damned.

The Line took them along the bizarre pathways of the changed world. A world which they were aware had undergone a transformation as horrifying, and as drastic as their own. And yet, a world that was somehow still beautiful. 

They remembered when the Bug-Cage Men had first appeared. Men who were the result of some twisted experiment that had first gone wrong, and then had run amuck. No one knew exactly how things had turned out the way they had. Those who had been transmogrified into the terrible Bug-Cage Men had no way of speaking, and could only buzz courtesy of the insects which sat within their cranial cages like a kind of symbiotic life form, buzzing in some form of Morse code which had taken so long for the unaffected to translate, that by the time the last city of the unaffected had decoded it, the great Cataclysm had taken place and all that remained of those men were the decaying mountains that resembled something vaguely human, like a mass of unfinished statues that had melted together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this short and somewhat strange story, you can find the various beings mentioned here in Beny Tchaicovsky's "Morning Star Trilogy" featuring "The Call", "Caught Between Worlds", and "Dimensional Connections".


End file.
